


Let it all out.

by Girlkisser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Emotions, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Master/Pet, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Top, Trans Female Character, emotional bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkisser/pseuds/Girlkisser
Summary: lol this is just self insert fantasy writing but eh
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 33





	Let it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is just self insert fantasy writing but eh

"Dress rehearsal today everyone! Remember: First day of Dress Week, it doesn't have to be perfect but it has to be good." 

Emma sighed as she swung open the dressing room door and quickly shut it behind her. Well, she says dressing room, but it was really just a side room off the theater classroom with black paper on the glass so people can get changed. There were two couches in there though, so it wasn't all bad. 

Emma plopped down on one couch, and opened her eyes to see Madeline sitting across from her, blushing. She was still in her outfit for the day: A pink sweater, blue skirt and white thigh high socks, along with her hair up in a ponytail. Emma was happy to see her friend wearing more feminine clothing since coming out, and she was about to make a point about how it felt to wear it openly today before Madeline quickly stood up. 

"I-I'm sorry, I can get out." She spoke quickly, blushing deeply as she headed for the door. 

"No!! It's okay, you can stay." Emma knew it was probably still weird for Madeline to be in a girls changing room, so she wanted to make Madeline feel comfortable. "We can just get changed, right?" 

Madeline nodded, but Emma could see some tears building in her eyes. Madeline took a seat on the couch across from her again, before Emma got up and gave Madeline a hug. "You're okay, alright?" 

Madeline nodded as some tears began to fall. She was now pressed up against the prettiest girl in the world, her dick rubbing against her thigh. She pulled back, blushing harder and still crying, hoping Emma didn't notice. Which she didn't! Until she saw the bit of wet spot on Madeline's skirt. 

"Oh, Maddy..." Madeline went to get up to leave again, ready to leave the school and never come back before Emma quickly pet her head, "It's okay, it's okay. I can help you, alright? It's okay." 

Madeline wanted to say something, but she couldn't as she kept crying. Emma began to slowly pet Madeline's head before stoking down her body and towards her hips and thighs, groping a few times to test the waters. Madeline let out a small, happy noise to give her the go, before shakily reaching to take off her panties. 

Emma pushed Madeline's hand away, "Let me take care of you, girly, alright?" Madeline's heart raced and face blushed at being called girly, as Emma reached into her skirt and gently pulled off her panties, tossing them on the ground. "Good girl." Emma praised. 

Emma gently continued to pet Madeline before reaching her hand up her skirt, and slowly stroking Madeline's dick. "You're being such a good girl, Maddy." She praised, before sliding her hand over Madeline's ass and gently rubbing her. 

Madeline's cry was now a mix of emotions, as she let Emma help her. "T-Thank y-ou... E-Emma..." 

Emma smiled to herself as she continued to rub Madeline, "Oh, girly, do you wanna call me Emma still? If something else would make you more comfortable, please, call me that, alright?"

Madeline nodded before letting out a small, "Thank you... mistress." Emma gave Madeline another pet. 

"Girly, I'm gonna insert my finger now, okay?" Madeline nodded as Emma slipped in a finger. It didn't take too long for Emma to find Madeline's prostate, with Madeline being so eager. Emma gently rubbed it before slipping in a second finger. "Such a good girl. A good girly for me." 

Emma kept fingering Madeline and petting her as Madeline's sounds turned into those of pleasure and begging. She couldn't say much, other than an occasional "mistress" or "thank you," but Emma enjoyed just hearing her pant and whine. 

Emma finally stuck her other hand into Madeline's skirt as well, feeling up her cock. "Oh, girly, you can cum, alright?" She softly whispered to Madeline, feeling how close she was before stroking Madeline's cock. 

It didn't take long before Madeline painted the inside of her blue skirt with white, as Emma slowly removed her hands. "Good girl, good girl, such a good girl! I'm so proud of you, girly! You did so good." 

Madeline blushed hard and looked down. "Come on, Emma, we have to get in costume still." She gave a small laugh. 

Emma agreed, but she had a feeling this was just the start of their intimate relationship. After all, she could tell Madeline liked being called girly, and Emma herself enjoyed the word mistress. 


End file.
